


Safe Place to Play (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: A Safe Place To... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Peter Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Fluffy sooooo fluffy, Gets angsty because of embarrassment, M/M, Peter Hale is a Softie, Stiles Stilinski is Nineteen Years Old, Werecat Stiles Stilinski, kitten stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles solo quiere jugar, ¿de acuerdo?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Safe Place To... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Safe Place to Play (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe Place to Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516765) by [TwistedAmusement13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAmusement13/pseuds/TwistedAmusement13). 



Ha pasado más de un mes desde que Stiles se ha establecido nuevamente en las clases y desde que Peter comenzó a cortejarlo en serio. El lobo lo siguió el primer fin de semana y le ayudó a instalarse en su dormitorio antes del comienzo de las clases el lunes. También le mostró el apartamento que alquiló y se aseguró de que supiera que era bienvenido allí en cualquier momento, sin importar si estaba cerca o no.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que Peter quería invitarlo a mudarse allí, a abandonar por completo los dormitorios, pero el lobo contuvo la lengua. Permitiendo a Stiles la libertad de las expectativas y hacer lo que le plazca.  
  
No es que no estuviera en el apartamento más que en su dormitorio de todos modos. La única vez que realmente regresa es para dormir antes de sus clases en la mañana. El apartamento es agradable, lujoso sin ser demasiado pretencioso. Se ajusta mucho al estilo de Peter y no puede decir que no le gusta porque lo hace. Mucho. Ayuda que el lugar siempre esté lleno de sus comidas y aperitivos favoritos, combustible perfecto para el estudio cuando lo necesita.  
  
Peter regresa un par de veces por semana para llevar a Stiles a las citas, hasta ahora tienen una cita para cenar todos los miércoles por la noche, ya que Stiles comienza más tarde al día siguiente y luego se reúnen cada fin de semana. Ha sido maravilloso, ser cortejado tan a fondo. Peter también se ha apegado a su solicitud de tomar las cosas con calma y la mayoría de las veces pasan tiempo hablando y conociéndose más en lugar de tomar una ruta más física.  
  
Peter ha sido un caballero en este sentido y está más complacido de lo que podría expresar. Lo hace sentir importante, cuidado y apreciado. Que el simple acto de abrazarse o tomarse de las manos o besarse es todo lo que se necesita para satisfacerse mutuamente. Está ridículamente feliz con cómo van las cosas y sabe que la espera lo hará aún más especial. Nunca pensó que querría eso, estaba tan listo para perder su virginidad en la escuela secundaria, pero ahora puede relacionarse con las personas que dicen que la primera vez debería ser con alguien que aman, que debería ser importante, debería ser especial.  
  
No puede evitar seguir enamorado de Peter Hale. Y con cada mirada de adoración que Peter le da, está seguro de que su lobo se siente de manera similar.  
  
Pero hoy no se trata de todo eso, hoy se siente inquieto. Las clases fueron difíciles y todo lo que quiere es un alivio de todo. Quiere jugar, estar libre de responsabilidades, deshacerse de su piel y despejar su mente. Él sabe que Peter no llegará hasta mañana y ahora que las clases están terminadas por el día tiene la libertad de hacer lo que quiera.  
  
Y quiere darse el gusto. Hacer algo que no se haya atrevido a hacer desde que era pequeño y su madre todavía estaba viva. El recuerdo de esto, incluso ahora, todavía es un poco agridulce, pero no deja que lo detenga. En cambio, se sube a su Jeep y se dirige a las tiendas para comprarse algunos regalos antes de regresar al apartamento.  
  
Menos de una hora después está rompiendo alegremente los paquetes de sus nuevas compras que ha esparcido por toda la cama. Lanza unos cuantos al azar en el suelo y su emoción aumenta a medida que rebotan, tintinean y ruedan sobre la alfombra. Solo quedan algunos artículos sin abrir, en su apuro por comprar lo que quería, se había olvidado de que no podía jugar con todos ellos solo. Uno de sus favoritos, con el que su madre siempre lo consentía, se queda solo en la bolsa.  
  
Ahora no es el momento de permitir que el dolor de hace años lo abrume. Ahora es el momento de divertirse. De disfrutar de su naturaleza felina y soltarse.  
  
Ahora es el momento de jugar.  
  
Se desnuda rápidamente y cambia. Luego examina a su presa. Él tiene algunos de los juguetes básicos; un par de pelotas de reja con campanas dentro de ellas, un ratón de piel sintética con sonajero y hierba gatera, algunos otros ratones livianos con una textura mohosa y dos ratones con más hierba gatera y colas de plumas.  
  
Dónde comenzar, dónde comenzar.

Se mueve y rebota en la pelota primero, deleitándose con la forma en que se le escapa y se aleja rápidamente, haciendo sonar la campana mientras se mueve. Se entrega a la persecución, corre tras ella y la golpea con sus patas. Solo la deja cuando rueda debajo del tocador y lo encuentra inmediatamente demasiado inconveniente para recuperarla.  
  
Cambia el enfoque, dejando que su nariz lo guíe de regreso a un ratón lleno de hierba gatera y lo levanta en el aire con sus garras. Lo atrapa de nuevo y lo mastica brutalmente. La acción hace que se libere más olor en el aire y está en éxtasis inducido por feromonas.  
  
Prácticamente saltando por las paredes, corre, persiguiendo sus juguetes. Golpeándolos en el aire, alejándolos de él solo para cazarlos de nuevo. Rodando las pelotas rápidamente y usando su audición sensible para ubicarlas nuevamente basado solo en el tintineo. Los ratones livianos salen volando de manera más fácil y hacen que empuje sus patas traseras para ganar la velocidad suficiente para recuperarlos solo para volver a hacerlo.  
  
Cuando el subidón comienza a desaparecer, está de regreso en otro juguete atado con hierba gatera para otra ronda. La mayoría de sus juguetes y él mismo, ahora escapan de los límites de la habitación y se disparan a través del salón y el comedor. La madera dura debajo de sus patas no le hace ningún favor en las carreras por el apartamento. Se resbala y patina más de lo que retiene la tracción, pero en este punto no podría dar una mierda. Su ritmo cardíaco ha subido, está jadeando por aire, pero no se ha sentido tan emocionado en demasiado tiempo.  
  
Después de todo lo que ha pasado en su vida, es consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba esto ahora que lo tiene. No se siente como un animal atrapado y abandonado en una jaula. Se siente libre. Se siente como él otra vez. Es glorioso.  
  
Deja que su mente se desplace, deja que los instintos felinos se hagan cargo y simplemente se deja llevar. Juega; corriendo y persiguiendo, atacando a su presa desprevenida, masticando y arañando para su deleite sin fin.  
  
No oye la puerta, no huele a la persona del otro lado, se ve atrapado en los aspectos de caza-persecución-matanza de lo que está haciendo, cabalgando sobre sus instintos.  
  
El risueño "hola, cariño" es corto.  
  
La pelota por la que estaba corriendo se aleja de él mientras se desliza a lo largo de la madera encerada pulida, tratando de detenerse inútilmente. Pone sus pies debajo de él y se aleja, regresando a la habitación y cambiando rápidamente para poder cerrar la puerta de golpe.  
  
Está sin aliento y jadeando, desnudo e inclinado de espaldas en la puerta ahora cerrada. Está avergonzado y atrapado. Ni siquiera puede pensar en lo que Peter vio, lo que el lobo lo vio haciendo. Era tan ridículo y Peter debe pensar que era un idiota. Un niño estúpido.  
  
Stiles baja la cabeza e intenta pensar en una forma de salir de esto. Por explicar. Algo. Cualquier cosa.  
  
Sin embargo, no tiene la oportunidad porque puede escuchar a Peter al otro lado de la puerta, puede oler su preocupación incluso bajo la diversión persistente.  
  
"Cariño, ¿estás bien?" Peter lo llama suavemente.  
  
Stiles levanta la cabeza solo para permitir que vuelva a la puerta.  
  
No sabe que decir.  
  
"¿Puedo entrar?" Peter pregunta ahora.  
  
Stiles cambia su postura, murmura "solo un segundo" y saca unos pantalones de chándal de la cómoda para ponérselos antes de tomar asiento en la cama.  
  
Los restos de envoltorios de plástico y la bolsa de la tienda de mascotas ahora parecen incriminatorios. Agacha la cabeza y espera las burlas, las risas, la recriminación.  
  
Peter entra lentamente en la habitación y se sienta al otro lado de Stiles, con la bolsa y los desechos entre ellos.  
  
Él sabe que el lobo está midiendo sus emociones, captando su aroma, pero no puede hacer mucho más que esperar. Peter es así, le gusta recopilar información antes de actuar. Solo desea que termine de una vez. No puede imaginar que Peter quiera continuar cortejando a alguien que actúa de manera tan descaradamente infantil.  
  
Una mano cálida aparta suavemente uno de sus juguetes y lo sostiene con cuidado. El crujido del plástico ruidoso en el silencio de la habitación cuando Peter lo mueve más al centro de la cama para poder acercarse más a Stiles.  
  
"Querido, no sé lo que está pasando en tu cabeza en este momento, pero puedo imaginar que sea lo que sea que estés pensando estás equivocado. ¿Me hablarás en su lugar? ¿Me dirás por qué pareces tan avergonzado y resignado?” Peter pregunta con firmeza, pero en voz baja.

"Es tan estúpido", susurra Stiles con voz ronca.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Peter incita después de un pequeño silencio prolongado.  
  
"Yo solo ..." pero no puede pronunciar las palabras sobre el nudo que se formó en su garganta.  
  
El pulgar de Peter frota hacia adelante y hacia atrás suavemente a lo largo del dorso de la mano de Stiles mientras el lobo la sostiene. "Stiles, ¿estás avergonzado porque te pillé jugando?"  
  
Stiles realmente no puede encontrar una respuesta aparte de un gesto de desaliento de su cabeza.  
  
"Oh, pequeño tonto", Peter amonesta suavemente y luego, con un brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, lo empuja firmemente a su lado. Deja caer un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza después de que Stiles se queda flácido y flexible, disfrutando de acurrucarse junto a su lobo.  
  
"No sé por qué estás avergonzado por eso. Si quieres jugar, debes jugar, cariño ”. Peter dice después de un momento.  
  
"Es infantil, estúpido y no debería querer hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que Derek no cambia a lobo y salta como un cachorro ". Stiles explica tímidamente.  
  
"No, no me imagino a Derek haciéndolo, aunque podría ayudarlo a perder el palo que ha metido firmemente en su culo", responde Peter con ironía.  
  
Stiles no puede evitar la pequeña risa que escapa por eso.  
  
"Pero no eres Derek, pequeño y no creo que que quieras jugar sea estúpido o infantil. Creo que es solo otro reflejo de ti. Y aparte de tu aparente mortificación por todo esto porque te pillé, sé que te estabas divirtiendo. Entonces, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? " Peter pregunta en serio.  
  
"¿No crees que debería ser más responsable? ¿Que debería crecer?” Stiles pregunta en voz baja.  
  
"No, cariño, no lo hago. Creo que deberías hacer lo que quieras y abrazar quién eres, una parte de ti es de naturaleza muy felina y eso no debe ser encerrado. Podía oler tu alegría y emoción incluso antes de llegar a la puerta. Cuando algo te hace tan feliz, nunca debes avergonzarte de eso ”. Peter responde y besa la sien de Stiles, los labios persistentes por un momento suave y tranquilo.  
  
"Oh", susurra Stiles.  
  
Definitivamente esta no era la conversación que él temía y casi entró en pánico. Y realmente, por mucho que ha estado conociendo a Peter, debería haberlo sabido mejor. Peter es un malvavisco envuelto en un paquete mortal, peligroso y excitante. Puede ser todo colmillos y garras, pero es un blando cuando se trata de él.  
  
A veces Stiles es un idiota inseguro.  
  
"¿Te gustaría jugar un poco más o he arruinado el estado de ánimo?" Peter pregunta.  
  
Stiles inclina la cabeza hacia arriba y se muerde el labio inferior, la acción no pasa desapercibida para Peter, nunca lo hace, pero esta vez no hay excitación en su mirada, solo curiosidad y leve preocupación.

Stiles se sienta y gira para pasar una mano entre ellos y saca el único juguete sin abrir de la bolsa, lo trae de vuelta y lo apoya en su regazo. Deja que una de sus garras descienda y corta los lazos manteniendo el juguete sujeto a un delgado paquete de plástico y abre el plástico que recubre la cuerda y el extremo emplumado.  
  
Peter lo observa en silencio, pero Stiles puede oler la creciente curiosidad, así como el asombro que siempre parece subrayar el olor de Peter cuando ve a Stiles usando sus habilidades. Sorprendentemente, el lobo aún no ha pedido un informe detallado sobre todo lo que puede hacer y cómo se diferencia de los hombres lobo y otros cambiaformas, pero imagina que llegará ese día. Peter siempre tiene sed de cualquier conocimiento que pueda obtener, tienen mucho en común.  
  
Toma aire y lo deja salir lentamente, entregándole el juguete a Peter, "¿Juegas conmigo?" las palabras salen como un susurro.  
  
Peter lo toma, moviéndolo ligeramente como si lo probara por un momento, "Por supuesto, cariño, sería un honor".  
  
Y debe sonar tonto, la redacción en sí misma parece ridícula para Stiles, pero cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Peter no hay nada más que cariño y sinceridad abrumadora.  
  
Stiles se enamora un poco más de él solo por eso.  
  
Le da a Peter un beso rápido, solo una pequeña cosa casta y luego cambia con fluidez mientras sus manos empujan hacia abajo los pantalones de chándal de sus caderas. Rebota en el charco de ropa y se sienta a un lado de la pierna de Peter y maúlla muy agudo a su lobo.  
  
Peter sonríe y se ríe un poco por las payasadas de Stiles, pero le da un cariño, "Está bien, pequeño", y cuelga el extremo del juguete más cerca de Stiles.  
  
Stiles se lo quita de la cara y vuelve a maullar, no impresionado por la falta de entusiasmo de Peter.  
  
A Peter no le toma mucho tiempo darse cuenta de cómo le gusta jugar a Stiles, usando y azotando el extremo del juguete de un lado a otro, haciendo que Stiles corra y se voltee en sus intentos de capturar el extremo emplumado. Después de un tiempo, se van de la habitación, Peter haciendo que lo persiga a él y al juguete mientras el lobo se mueve rápidamente por el salón, sonriendo y riendo a carcajadas mientras juega con Stiles.  
  
Eventualmente, Stiles se cansa demasiado para jugar por más tiempo, usando lo último de su energía para saltar sobre la pierna de Peter y trepar al lobo como un árbol. Peter está demasiado sorprendido y divertido por la acción para hacer mucho más que simplemente sostenerle contra su pecho una vez que llega allí.  
  
Peter se sienta en el sofá, reclinándose y levantando los pies, acariciando su cabeza y su espalda mientras él jadea para recuperar el aliento. Peter pone un beso o dos en su cabeza y él disfruta de la atención y el afecto. Cuando recupera el control de su respiración y su corazón deja de intentar salir de su pecho, se da cuenta de lo cansado que está. Está contento y saciado, ronroneando su satisfacción, como si Peter ya no lo supiera.  
  
Ni siquiera recuerda quedarse dormido.  
  
Se despierta agradablemente dolorido, cálido y cómodo. La mano de Peter pasa perezosamente por su espalda y sabe que la manta del sofá los cubre a ambos. Antes estaría preocupado por perder su cambio mientras dormía, pero sabe, en el fondo de sus huesos, que está a salvo con Peter. Eso parece hacer toda la diferencia en el mundo.  
  
"¿Buena siesta, cariño?" Peter pregunta suavemente.  
  
Stiles solo tararea en respuesta y se acurruca más cerca de Peter, independientemente del hecho de que está acostado sobre el hombre.  
  
"Comamos y luego podemos relajarnos un poco más antes de ir a dormir, ¿hmm?" Peter sugiere.  
  
"Mmm, eso suena bien", acepta, estirándose ligeramente y sintiendo a Peter agarrar su cadera con firmeza antes de regresar a los movimientos flojos a lo largo de su espalda. "Gracias, Peter", dice en voz baja, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Peter correctamente.  
  
"Oh, cariño, no tienes que agradecérmelo. Estaba más que feliz de consentirte ", dice Peter y luego una expresión cruza su cara, algo que Stiles no puede distinguir antes de que se haya ido de nuevo y Peter está diciendo " No me he divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. Debería agradecerte por eso en su lugar ", confiesa Peter antes de presionar un beso en su frente.  
  
Resuelve algo para Stiles, lo hace audaz, intrépido, lo hace sentir libre. "Tendremos que volver a hacerlo entonces".  
  
Los brazos de Peter lo rodean con fuerza, abrazándolo contra su pecho, "Sí, pequeño, lo haremos".


End file.
